The Violin Romance Introspection
by Kriste-chan
Summary: The Press Club had its field day on the Violin Romance issue. Amou Nami is here to investigate. HinoYunoki, slight FuyuumiShimizu.


**The Violin Romance Introspection  
**By Kriste-chan  
La Corda d'Oro Primo Passo fiction  
© Yuki Kure, _LaLa s__hōjo magazine_

__

Summary:

The Press Club had its field day on the Violin Romance issue. Amou Nami on third person POV. Enjoy. Definitely HinoxYunoki, and FuyuumixShimizu.

* * *

The thought that one could always expect great things from rich people was a hackneyed hypothesis, especially from those whom nearly everyone at a _certain_ academy held in such great esteem. Time had proven its consistency and endurance; dating from the time when Seisou Academy was still in its humble beginnings, to the time when Osaki Shinobu was considered as the primary target of the _Violin Romance _drama. You could just imagine the disappointment of people (particularly those aspiring females from the music department, and some from the general education who cared enough about... well, Osaki Shinobu-kun) when they learned that romance wasn't part of Osaki-senpai's to-do list while taking part in the prestigious concours.

Of course, it wasn't enough to disillusion most of the hopeless romantics (_and, _probably the Press Club) so it was to be expected that the student population would most likely anoint Osaki-senpai's heir. Yunoki Azuma was one of those rare people who fit the description— or, rather, the one and _only_ person who fit the description. It also didn't help when the general education students participated in the previous concours.

If it was possible, his popularity only soared to unbelievable heights.

The funny thing about this was, just like Osaki-senpai, you could only imagine the _disappointment _of those hopeful people (The Yunoki-fan club, in particular) when the drama sorted down to two female leads: second year, Hino Kahoko; and first year, Fuyuumi Shouko. Of course, any sensible Press Club member wouldn't even _dream _of asking a Yunoki-fan about... well, Yunoki, in general— or any derivative thereof, if you want an intelligent answer other than "ahh! Yunoki-samaaa!" So, as the self-proclaimed representative of the student population, where else could she claim a hot-off-the-press-worthy scoop other than the scoop herself?

"A-ano... A-Amou-senpai... I-I just think Yunoki-senpai is quite ch-charming..."

"Eh?" grinned Amou Nami, "So, is Fuyuumi-chan saying that she's besotted with Yunoki-senpai?"

"N-N-No..." Fuyuumi-chan only managed to turn three shades of red and then fainted. Although she _swore _she heard her mutter something that sounded like "not at all."

"... Amou-senpai," she nearly jumped when Shimizu-kun entered the practice room, "why is Fuyuumi-chan sleeping on the floor?"

"A-Ano... rules didn't include prohibiting students from napping in between practices," Nami chuckled in chagrin, "and besides, you could join her as well, you know."

"..." Shimizu-kun smiled, "... I see."

When Nami returned thirty minutes later, she was apprehended by the sight of two napping freshmen. Naturally, saying that she was thrilled beyond comprehension would be the understatement of the year, so yes; she _had_ to take a shot with her trusty camera. Nami Amou would definitely make this part of her "Year-End Memoirs" project, as part of the Violin Romance issue, even if it killed her.

After that incident garnered sterling results, however, it had become _quite _obvious who fit the lead description. It was something that every Yunoki-fan would gnash their eyeteeth for, and to say that it bid ill-news for a simple Gen-Ed student was, in fact, the understatement of the year as well. Case in point: Mio and Nao predicted that it was just a matter of time before Kahoko received death threats, judging from the Yunoki-Bodyguard's lethal glares. Fortunately (or was it _unfortunately?)_, for the concours-circle of course, it would always be a different thing...

"I'll say..." Kanazawa Hiroto grinned in between puffs of smoke, "those kids are really growing up too fast, huh?"

"Well, considering that it's Hihara and Yunoki's last year in Senior High, I think it's just about time," said Osaki Shinobu amiably, "isn't that right, Kanazawa-sensei?"

"Hai, hai... maybe so," and then Kanazawa-sensei was suddenly serious, "I wonder about Yunoki though..."

Osaki-senpai only threw him a puzzled look.

Quite unnaturally, Nami had a weird experience when she confronted the other three boys. It might have been her imagination but they appeared to have _chewed-_well on the issue…

"Eh? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." Tsuchiura Ryotaro was all-cool, "If that's the case then I'd have to say my good luck to Hino."

"..." Tsukimori Len quirked an eyebrow for a moment, but then turned all-cold and disdainful, as usual, "It's none of my business."

"_What?_" and then, Hihara Kazuki was born, "No! It's not like that, Amou-san! It can't be! Yunoki and Kaho-chan! They can't... I mean, they're not... because she's not... and then he's not..."

"Hihara-senpai," she sweatdropped, "cool down."

Well, it didn't really matter if he's cool, he's cold, or he's an all-around mess regarding the issue. What she had labeled as _fascinating _about this was the importance of their similar reactions. To note, Nami thought she imagined the disgruntled and troubled looks on their faces after hearing what the rumor-mill had kicked-in. It was definitely one thing or the other, right? Or, at least, it _should_ be.

As for the targets of the present _Violin Romance_ Issue...

"Hm...? Well," Yunoki Azuma had that kind smile plastered on his face, "that's certainly interesting. Don't you think so, Hino-san?"

"I-I-Iie!" For some reasons, Nami wasn't aware that Hino-san was fond of concrete floorings. She definitely appeared to be quite... bessotted by it, judging from her stare, if only her beet-red face wasn't of any indication, "I-It's not like that at all, Amou-san!"

"Oya, oya... Hino-san certainly gets embarrassed easily."

"I-Iie! A-Ano... Yunoki-senpai..." Hino-san looked flustered, "I-It's not— I mean— that's not—"

"If it's about the Violin Romance," Yunoki-senpai looked, as usual, unaffected, "there's no need to get so worked-up about it, Hino-san. Rumors are just rumors, after all."

"H-Hai..." Hino-san managed a weak smile, "of course."

"Oh jeez... it would've been wonderful to make the headlines before you graduate, Yunoki-senpai," Nami was disappointed but she smiled anyway, "by the way, can I take a picture of both of you?"

"Eh?! A-Amou-san!"

"Hm? What is it for, Amou-san?"

"It's for my project! I call it "the Year-End Memoirs"... it's just a simple Press Club tradition that I'm trying to start," Nami grinned proudly, "de, would you two pose for me?"

"Eh?!" Now, Hino-san looked _extremely _flustered, "D-Demo... A-Amou-san... that would just worsen the rumor now, right?" She glanced at the older boy pleadingly, "Y-Yunoki-senpai?"

"Hm," Yunoki-senpai nodded, "but that would, of course, depend on the kind of pose you'd want us to make."

"Precise—" Hino-san turned a puzzled look at Yunoki-senpai, "—ly...? EH!? Just what do you mean by that, Yunoki-senpai?"

Yunoki-senpai smiled amiably, "de, Amou-san? What kind of pose would you have us make?"

By the time that Hino-san saw the grin on Nami's face, both women were sure Nao and Mio's predictions would come true.

On the release-date of the Press Club's "Year-End Memoirs", headed by Amou Nami, the whole of Seisou Gakuin witnessed with their eyes the materialization of a quasi-Violin Romance. Of course, it involved several pictures of the concours participant, starting off from the pre-concours phase; the concours itself; the things that happened in between; and, finally, the post-concours phase where the cutest couple pictures were taken. One in particular, however, would cause a certain imbalance in the world of the Yunoki-fanclub on its very last moment.

On the center-fold was a picture of their Yunoki Azuma-sama, bringing forth the hand of a blushing Gen-Ed student named Hino Kahoko to his lips, as if to plant a kiss.

Hino-san and company were only thankful, at least, that Yunoki-senpai would graduate this year. That was one problem solved. The other problems? Well, let's just say that it's up to the other male concours-competitors to sort it out.

"Yatta!" cheered Nami, "Mission accomplished!"

Of course, as she looked at a couple of unpublished pictures, she decided that the world didn't have to know what had transpired after Hino-san and Yunoki-senpai thought she'd already left the vicinity. They didn't have to know that the great Amou Nami witnessed first-hand, that the Violin Romance had indeed come true after 25 years. She had the materials in her hands to prove it; but, of course, the world didn't have to know that. Yet.

She snapped a picture of Yunoki-senpai pulling Hino-san closer for a hug and a swift chaste kiss on the head. Nami couldn't help but grin at the memory.

After all, it was part of her day's job as a reporter. Other than that, she wasn't an unfeeling swine to figure out the distinction between what felt to be kept hidden, and what needed none at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Somehow, I realized a chronic pattern of involving pictures in my fics. I... really have to stop doing that. But it's just so fun and... oh well. Even though I'd want Yunoki for myself (and Osaki-sama too!), I can't help it but pair him with Kaho-chan. What can I say? I also play the orchestral flute so I have a soft spot for him. Sorry to all other bishounen fans!

Feedbacks are welcome!


End file.
